KJ Summers
Keneti "KJ" Summers (b. June 17, 2051) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt, and the grandson of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, and is a member of Team ?. He primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, with which he can both attack and defend in numerous manners. He is a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2060 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He has proven to be a talented and powerful young wizard, and is particularly talented at ?. He is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with Gatomon, and a bearer of the Crest of Light. KJ is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family and the Grimm family. 'History' Early Years Keneti Jesse Christopher Summers was born on June 17, 2051 in USA and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the son of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. He is of English, French, Russian, Japanese, Greek and German heritage. KJ is the younger brother of Perry, Tristan, Nyle, Jeremy, Xander, Jensen, Garrett, Dacre, Jackson, Hailee and Melody. KJ came into his powers about a year after his birth, and even at a young age, he had already developed his telekinetic powers, normally being seen levitating objects around him. Konohagakure Hogwarts Xavier High School Becoming an X-Man 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant KJ is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' KJ is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. KJ has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' The ability to rearrange the "mental engrams" of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' He can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' The ability to place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, KJ may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. KJ's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that KJ is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. KJ can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, KJ does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time KJ dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: *''Snatch:'' KJ has the wiccan ability to "rob" physical objects, thus grabbing them, and also the physical abilities of others, thus weakening them while gaining more strength and speed. However, this ability has a limit to how much he can rob a person's strength, in order to not damage his own body with overwhelming power. **''Fox Hunt:'' A technique best used in conjunction with a far-reaching weapon. Boasting pinpoint accuracy, the technique allows KJ to swiftly grab hold of an object and pull it towards himself, seemingly bypassing any obstructions. *''Trickster:'' After some time, KJ developed a second wiccan ability that allows him to switch the positions of two objects that are relatively the same size such as an apple and a tennis ball or even two beings about the same size. *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. KJ possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. KJ possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Abilities as a Ninja 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: KJ Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: KJ is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his Summers' ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: KJ has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team and being the fifth generation Summers (son of Chris Summers, grandson of Crystal Summers, great-grandson of Cyclops and the great-great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: KJ has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Gabriel holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X, KJ is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multilingual: A gifted polyglot; KJ is fluent in many languages including English, Greek, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Portuguese and Latin. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: KJ is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength Level Class (?); He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over (?) tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, KJ is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' KJ bears a strong resemblance to his father and grandparents. KJ is strikingly handsome with bright red hair, fairly tan skin, deep blue eyes and a dazzling smile. *'Hair:' KJ has relatively short bright red hair, usually kept in a messy fashion, and normally dyed dark brown. He normally little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' KJ has two known tattoos; the crest of Light on his right wrist, and a small dove. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: KJ carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Gatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: KJ carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Light around his neck. This allows his Gatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: KJ purchased an 12" cherry wood wand with a phoenix feather core in ?. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:English Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Shinobis Category:Cheyarafim Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Guthrie family Category:Larkin family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Fire Release users Category:Crest of Light Bearers Category:Orbing Category:Healing Category:Healing Blood Category:Flight Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Healers Category:Gryffindors Category:Yang Release users Category:Australians Category:Grimm family Category:Wind Release users Category:House of Cyclops